Parallel
by sneezemonster
Summary: Every word is a memory, and that girl, with the brown hair, who is she? Harry never went to Hogwarts, what IS Hogwarts? Too much to take in... and WHO IS SHE? Why does she keep coming back, what does she mean this world is wrong? WHO IS SHE? WHO IS SHE?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. I would like to say well done for your amazing taste in fanfiction. I kid, I kid, I'm not that big-headed. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and while you're reading, you can be mulling over exactly what you'd like to write when you review it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I hate doing these... Can this one just count for like the whole story? Cool...**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter. Thirty-six year old father, husband and office-worker, reduced to this, a man, just a man, a sad, cold, irritable man. He lay on his sofa, his red, bloodshot eyes staring blankly at the television screen, burning, stinging, his heart aching. His sipped at his half-empty glass of gin. His smile half-empty, never half full. He glance over at his daughter as she dragged her teddy along the floor on her way to bed. She was disappointed as Harry had snapped at her when she asked him if he would read her a bed-time story. His wife appeared in front of him, "Harry," she said, her voice, shaking, almost begging. "Harry please get up. You've been like this all day, you have work tomorrow."

"I can't." was all Harry said in reply, his voice croaky, his throat feeling as though it had been cut with ever word he spoke.

"Please, he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this-"

"HOW COULD I NOT BE?" Harry yelled standing up. "He loved me more than his own son! He pointed me in the right direction! Uncle Vernon was more than just a carer or an uncle, he was my father..."

"Harry, what would he say if he saw you like this. Yelling at your own wife?" Helen asked, shaking her head and turning away, a solitary tear sliding softly down her cheek.

"Don't cry..." Harry calmed down, putting down his glass of gin and hugging his wife. "I'm sorry." Helen burst into a flood of tears, silent, gushing tears. "You think it's not hard for me? He was so caring... but do you know what I do Harry? Do you know what _I _do?" Helen, moved away from Harry, staring deeply into his eyes. "I move on." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Harry, I move on. If I let it get to me, I'm letting my weakness win the battle, and the minute that happens, there's no going back..." Helen wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She straightened up and flattened out her dress. "Now I'm going to do the dishes. Because I'm not letting my weakness win."

Harry climbed into his car on the Monday morning following his break-down. He drove out of his drive-way, his wife and children waving goodbye. Everything was back to normal. _Normal._ A word that his dear Uncle Vernon would appreciate. He smiled, remembering the good times. He remembered his first day at work, Uncle Vernon had driven him, in fact, Uncle Vernon had gotten him the job. He remembered Dudley's first day of work. In McDonalds... where he still worked...

Harry was just turning out of his road, when a girl stepped out in front of him. The car hit her, but it was more of a tap. She fell none the less and Harry rushed out to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked, running out of his car to where the girl lay on the floor. She was conscious, but she had cut her elbow. However, Harry noticed that she was wearing school uniform. It was a very curious school uniform, **very curious**. Just like his wand- wait, what? He shook his head. He noticed that the girl had strange robes on, and a strange crest was on these robes. It read "**Gryffindor**". Why was that familiar. Why was the girl familiar. Those soft brown waves... how did he know them? He shook his head, it was probably nothing. He helped the girl up. "Thank you," she said, her voice ringing unknown bells in Harry's mind. She was staring right at him. He shook it off. "Do you need a lift anywhere?" Harry asked, trying to make up for it.

"No," the girl said, looking around, as if she were suspicious of something. "But Harry-

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked. "I'm sure I didn't mention it..."

"That's not important, I need your help," she said. "So please just hear me out."

"Uhh... okay." Harry said, shunning his better judgement for his curiosity. "Do you want to come in the car?"

"No time," she said. "You have to follow me."

"No time?" Harry asked. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that, but this world is wrong, you have to follow me, you're the only one you can fix things." the girl said, pulling at Harry's sleeve. Harry stopped for a second and thought carefully to himself. "No," he said. "I have work to go to. I'm sorry I hit you but I'm not getting involved in any of this nonsense." Harry clambered back into his car.

"You sound just like your uncle! Harry please remember me!" the girl yelled as Harry drove off.

**A/N: Any guesses as to what just happened? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. Love you if you're reading this, love you even more if you review, and I could kiss you if you put this on alert, and you are like a god if you favourite this story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers first of all, then everyone who put this on alert, and then to everyone who favourited. You guys made may day :) Now, I wonder what questions will be forming in your mind after this...**

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked into his house at precisely 5:30pm. His wife kissed him on the cheek when he did. His daughter Caitlin rushed over to show him a drawing she'd done at school. She was only seven, and she was already very good at drawing for her age. He praised her as an good father would. He saw his cousin Dudley sitting on the sofa. "Dudley." Harry said, acknowledging his existence for once. "Harry." Dudley said in reply. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Well, seeing as you wore your best clothes, namely your cheapest tracksuit, I'm guessing it's to settle Vernon's will."

"How did you guess?" Dudley asked sarcastically. "I'm not pleased."

"I'm sure you're not." Harry said, bluntly, his wife bringing out cookies on a tray for the kids, which Dudley helped himself to.

"He gave you all of his money." Dudley nodded solemnly.

"I figured." Harry said, tilting his head slightly to the left. "Now that's done, I'd appreciate it if you left."

"Fine," Dudley said, picking up his tatty back-pack and walking towards the door. "But before I go, some chick told me to tell you that **Hogwarts** needs you."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, his mind burning with recognition.

"I dunno, she said you would understand." Dudley said as he slammed the door behind him.

"Honey, what's Hogwarts?" Helen asked, sitting down in the armchair by the fireplace.

"I don't know..." Harry said. "I going to get some milk... we're all out..."

"Honey we have two full bottles of-" but before she could finish, Harry was out of the door and climbing into his car. She sighed and turned back to the kids.

Harry sat in his car and buried his face in his hands. He looked up again, staring down the road at all the houses. He felt different, ever since Vernon died, things had started to go wrong, everything was becoming really... Harry gulped at the word... _weird_. He sighed and out of the corner of his eye he saw-

"Hey," said the girl, helping herself to Harry's glove box chocolate stash.

"How did you get in my car!" Harry yelped, his voice getting far more high-pitched than he would have liked.

"I have my ways," the girl said. "Plus, I really need you to help me. I don't have long before they find me-"

"Before who find you? Who are you?" Harry asked, wondering in his head why he hadn't kicked her out of the car yet.

"Before the **death-eaters** find me, and I can't tell you who I am, it's not safe." she said, looking around the street through the passenger-side window, her eyes moving quickly as she scanned the environment.

"The WHAT?" Harry asked.

"I can't explain it, just come with me!" the girl begged.

"No! I have to get back to my wife!" Harry said, about to get out of his car.

"Ginny is your wife!" the girl yelled. Harry's head suddenly started burning, whirring images rushing through his head. He clutched his face in his hands, closing his eyes, which just made it worse. A castle, a very old man and a ginger-haired girl.

"Stop! STOP!" Harry screamed. "She's ginger! I know this! How do I know this!"

"It's the other side breaking through!" the girl said, her voice faint as the screeching noise in his head grew stronger and louder.

"The other side?" Harry yelled, not realising that although he could not hear his own voice, to her his normal voice would be perfectly audible. The images flashed, they were so fast that it was hard to make sense of it or try and piece things together but... "It's you! I see you!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, just think about Helen, the kids!" the girl said. Harry tried to concentrate his mind on his children and his wife... it wasn't working, until his door opened and Helen yelled "Harry?" he snapped back to reality, seeing the passenger-side door wide open and the girl nowhere to be seen. Harry stumbled out of his car, a little flustered by all that had just happened. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I think it was Dudley, he angered me, I didn't want you to see me like that, sorry." he lied.

"It's alright, but you can always talk to me about these things, I _am_ your wife." Helen said, hugging Harry tightly before walking back into the house. "Yes..." Harry said quietly to himself. "My wife..."

Harry slept like a baby that night, but his dreams were far from sweet. It was just him. Walking through a silent castle. Every now an then he would see people out of the corner of his eye. Whispers, constant whispers, even though he was mostly alone. The people he saw stared at him as he walked past. He quickened his pace. He looked around frantically, behind him, that girl, constant echoing whispers- He awoke with a start. It was still dark, the clock by his bed reading 2:47am. He looked over to his wife, sleeping soundly. He looked to his left, the girl was sitting on the floor by his bed, whispering constantly. She looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask again." she said. "Come with me?"

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Harry hissed.

"I **apparated**." she said. "Even though you don't remember what that means."

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave," Harry said. "I'm going to sleep now, and when I wake up, you'd better be gone."

Harry jumped out of bed in the morning, going downstairs and drinking his usual coffee. His wife smiled at him as she gave the kids breakfast. She was feeding their two-year-old son Eric and Caitlin was shoving a bowl of coco-pops down her throat. "Bye Caitlin," Harry kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Bye Eric," he kissed his son on the cheek. "Bye Ginny." he kissed Helen on the lips...

**A/N: Gasp, shock, horror! Harry made a whoopsie! Oh no, what's he gunna do now? What's going on? Will you find out next chapter? Maybe, maybe not, but most likely, but maybe I'm lying, or maybe I'm lying about lying! Confused? Me too, but that's not important, what's important is your reviews! So go on, I won't bite... or will I? Sorry, I'll shut-up now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews, alerts and favouriters again. Thanks for the comments on my last author's note, that was nice. A massive thank you to "Loza-98". No favouritism, she's my friend at school (the one that's near where Hermione's house was in the film!). So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a bit of explanation going on here, so pay attention, see if you can piece things together...**

**Chapter 3**

The brown haired girl stumbled into the alley-way, coughing and spluttering, her skinny legs buckling under the weight of her bones. She tapped her wand on the large skip at the end of it. After she had done this, she climbed inside, where a small tent was swaying gently in the the breeze. She unzipped the small tent and as she entered she saw Luna Lovegood lying in her sleeping bag with a glass of water. The tent was large on the inside, showing off a neat array of rooms with a full kitchen and bathroom. The girl smiled weakly at Luna before stopping stock still. She ran to the sink, coughing up blood that dripped from her bottom lip into the sink, before she wiped it with her quivering hand. "How are you, Luna?" the girl asked, not turning around from the sink.

"I lost a kidney today." she replied, her usual happy self left to be a solemn shell of a girl.

"A kidney? At least you have the other," the girl sighed. "I really wish you hadn't followed me..."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Luna said, her voice quiet and croaky. "I didn't think-"

"That's right, Luna!" Hermione yelled turning around and staring madly at Luna. "You didn't think! We're fading away, Luna, fading away. I have to get Harry soon, and having to come back here every couple of hours to help you out just makes it more difficult!"

"Why can't we just go back?" Luna asked, cold tears streaming down her face as she spoke. Hermione paused before answering, knowing that the answer was too hard to bare, but that it had to be said. "Because if we don't get Harry to help soon, there won't be anything to go back to." she said, her voice quiet, almost a whisper as the harsh truth dawned on her, even though she'd always known it.

"I don't understand." Luna said, wiping the tears off her face with her grubby hands. "I don't understand what's happening to us, I don't get it!"

"Luna, this universe, the one we're in now, is based on a lie. The more Harry believes it's real, the weaker ours becomes. However, if he finds out the whole truth, both of them will collapse, this one with us inside. It's a delicate situation, and we don't have long. There's no telling which of our organs will go next, if it's vital, then it's all over, Luna. We need to get Harry back soon..."

Then Luna said something that neither of them wanted to hear. "What if ours is the wrong universe."

Hermione dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on her now bare feet, cutting them even more, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. "Don't say that. Dumbledore wouldn't send us here if it was... would he?"

The following morning, Hermione climbed limply out of the skip she was staying in. She landed perfectly as she jumped from the side, but her weak legs shook and finally gave way to her weight allowing her to fall not-very-gracefully to the ground. Her wand fell about three feet away from her. She stretched out to reach it, but she couldn't. She yelled out in her pain, anger and frustration. She started to cry. _Harry's never going to come, who am I kidding? _She thought to herself. _Me and Luna are just going to die here. And if Luna dies, who knows how long I'll be able to last without her. I don't have long for this world, for any world. I can't even walk straight any more... I've tried so hard to put on a brave face, to seem like everything's under control, but it's not. If only I could just go home and find Harry, the one that knows me, because seeing a man I know every day who doesn't even know my name... I can't take it. Dumbledore was wrong, this mission isn't for me..._

Hermione gathered all her strength and forced herself up from the ground. Her tights were dust and ripped, her previously perfect uniform was dirty, torn and musty. She picked up her wand, staring at it's delicate beauty for a while until she held it close to her body for comfort and apparated...

Wrong again. She meant to apparate inside Harry's car like before, but like the first time she apparated right in front of it. Harry's car hit her at a high speed and she fell flat to the ground, unconscious. Harry panicked and rushed out of his car and to her side. "**Hermione**!" he cried. "Hermione please wake up!" He looked around in his shock. He saw beside her hand a small stick. It looked like some kind of wand. He picked it up. His head burned the minute his fingers touch the intricate design on the wood. A face, clearer than the others. The girl, the brown haired girl, the one he hit- twice, Hermione. He saw himself with her now, he saw her lying still on a hospital bed, something about a mirror- **pipes**. The images were moving faster now, becoming less understandable. His mind couldn't take this much stress, he passed out.

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying in a hospital bed. He sighed. This was the craziest thing that had ever happened in his life- ever. He saw that the girl was lying to his left. She was awake, playing with a necklace in her hands. "Hello, Hermione." Harry said. The girl looked up immediately. She sprang up and hugged Harry tightly. "You remember me!" she cried, her voice coming out as a whisper. "Harry, I have to ask, come with me?"

"You know I can't..." Harry replied, sensing the disappointment in her eyes. "I have a family... plus, I'm really confused right now, I have to sort things out, and I don't even know where you plan on taking me"

"Fine..." Hermione said, her voice cracking as she started to cry. "You're my last hope. **Luna **will die, everything will be gone, and you'll be stuck here, for the rest of your life, however long or short that may be..."

"Luna?" Harry asked, his memory not quite giving him the full picture. "I know her..."

"Yep, and if you like, you can meet her." Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"Fine then..." Harry said reluctantly, finally giving in. Hermione smiled cheekily, got up from her bed and ran, she dragged Harry along with her. "What-on-earth-are-you-doing?" Harry asked through his deep breaths.

"Leaving!" Hermione yelled back. They were being chased frantically by doctors and nurses, with shocked patients watching the commotion. Hermione froze as a bunch of staff came up in front. Harry stopped too, worried. He'd never broken the rules, and now that he had, there was no going back. Hermione pulled Harry in so close to her body that he could feel her breath on his chest through his shirt. Before he could push her away they were moving, distorting... he looked up and found himself on a street. Harry stumbled backwards, confused. "What did you just do?" he asked, clutching his head it his hands to steady himself.

"Never mind that, come," Hermion said, dragging Harry by the sleeve into an alleyway. They heard a large clash and a bang and Luna came tumbling out of the skip. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! HE KNOW'S! IT'S A TRAP!" Luna yelled. She fell to the floor and before Harry could take in all that had just happened Hermione was dragging him away furiously. All he saw was a flash of green light in the corner of his eye and he heard a scream...

**A/N: Awww... poor Luna... I can't believe I just said aww about a fictional character, especially when I was the one who chose for her die in the story... but awwwww. Anywho... errrr... right yeah, review! I don't care if "Oh, I don't have time because I think I'm too amazing for myself" you HAVE to review! Think of it as a kind of payment for the free fanfic you just received- JUST RECEIVED! Go on, even if you just say one word, it's not like I'm asking you to do write me an essay on exactly what I'm thinking about right now, duhschmuckes. OOH! And if you guys like this, I must personally recommend a fanfic by loza-98. It's really cool (but you'd better not be all like "Ooh, loza-98's fic is better than yours, or I will find you and crush you – nah, I kid... or do I? I'm doing it again, aren't I... I have too much free time...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews again. Thank you to my friend Yan, from the real world, for reading, and of course thanks to Loza-98, another friend from school. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Running. Constant, tiring, fast, exciting, crazy running. Hermione tripped over her feet and fell the floor. She yelled out in pain, the people in the street staring. "Are you okay?" Harry asked helping her up.

"No... we have to go to your house... he won't risk coming there..." Hermione said, looking back.

"To my house? I don't know if that's-" before Harry could finish a bolt of green light struck the wall of the building they were standing by. "Okay, this way." They ran. They were getting tired, panting frantically. "O-kay..." Hermione panted, clutching her stomach. "Which-way-now?" Harry pointed straight ahead to number 42. They walked the rest of the way until Harry shoved the key into his door and walking in. Helen smiled as they entered until he saw Hermione. To her, she just looked like a messy teenage girl wearing a dirty, torn school uniform. "Harry, could you come into the kitchen, please?" Helen asked. Harry raised his eyebrows as Hermione and followed his wife into the kitchen. He stared into her angry eyes, trying to find a hint of forgiveness... there was none. "Who is she?" she asked, her voice expressionless.

"She's... she's a girl in danger." Harry answered, not really knowing the whole truth himself.

"In danger? What are you on about? You can't just be picking up stray girls off street corners... that's the social services' job."

"You don't understand. She's involved in some freaky stuff and she needs our help." Harry explained as best he could.

"What stuff? How do you know all this?" Helen asked, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"Because... I can't explain it-"

"She has to leave, Harry. Now, right now. We have children, she can't just stay here. I'm calling social services." Helen said, picking up the phone and dialing...

Harry knocked the phone out of Helen's hands. Harry looked at his wife's expression. It was blank, she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking out the window- Outside house after house was being filled with screams and green light. Number 38, number 40... next was... Hermione ran into the kitchen. "We have to run, he's coming!" she yelped.

"Who's coming?" Helen yelled back.

"**Voldemort**!" she screamed. Helen looked at Hermione like she was crazy, but Harry's head was burning-

**very curious, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, death-eaters, apparated, Hermione, pipes. **It all made sense now.

"Very curious!" Harry said, excitedly.

"What?" Helen asked, shocked and confused.

"It's very curious that the pheonix who gave a feather for my wand gave a feather for one other person. And Hogwarts, my school, I know this, I was in Gryffindor, the house for the brave. Death-eathers, they're coming after us. Apparated, it's how wizards travel. Hermione, my best friend. Pipes, the basilisk, the chamber of secrets, second year!" Harry laughed.

"That's nice," Hermione said, rather unenthusiastically. "Now lets run."

"Helen," Harry turned to his wife. "We have to run."

"I'm not coming." she said, plainly. "It's ridiculous, I am not coming, neither are the kids. You live your deluded little fantasy. I'll do no such thing."

Harry turned to Hermione, she shook her head and they both ran out the back. Once they were a safe distance away, they saw a green light and heard three screams... Harry fell to the floor on his knees. Hermione rested her hands on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," she said, her voice soft and sincere. "But you have to come with me now."

Harry stood up, his eyes, surprisingly still dry. "They're not even real," he said, his voice. "None of them, are they?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

Hermione had taken Harry to the still empty number four privet drive. Hermione led him to his old bedroom; the cupboard under the stairs. She reached forward through the air until she felt an abnormality in the air, She gripped and pulled the air and it formed a rip. Through the rip the two of them saw nothing but bright white light. The only sound in the room was the sound of Harry and Hermione's breath. Hermione gripped Harry's hand with her sweaty one. She walked slowly through the rip followed by Harry. For a moment there was only blinding light, until they emerged... in the cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet drive. However something felt different... something in the air... noise. The distinct sound of echoing footsteps on the stairs above. Harry was about to open the door and walk out before Hermione pulled him back and signaled to keep quiet. Hermione reached under the bed and pulled out a silky cloak. "This," Hermione whispered. "Is an invisibility cloak. It's yours... in this universe. I borrowed it and hid it here for when we came back..." Hermione covered the both of them in the cloak. As they walked out of the cupboard in silence Harry wondered at the still active household. "Are we still in the same year?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes. In this universe, your uncle Vernon is still alive, and Petunia. Now shush." Hermione hissed. They walked outside and shut the front door behind them. She threw off the cloak, draping it over her arm. She pulled out a necklace and hung it around both hers and Harry's necks. "This is a time-turner. It's time to fix things..."

**A/N: Okay, so that's a lot to take in, but the next chapter will (hopefully) slow down to make things a little easier. Anyway, I hate to say this, but from Monday to Friday, I'll be on a residential trip with my school (and so will Loza-98), so I won't be able to update, but I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible. And if you want something else to read now (after my sad news :(, then I suggest Loza-98's fic – again, because it is amazing, if you're into that kind of stuff. Please check it out if you have the time!) I'll update maybe Friday or Saturday. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Right, sorry it's been so long.. I went on my trip and then I got ill. My trip was okay, but me and Loza-98 had to clean the toilets (so gross!). Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, I had serious writer's block, and with my idea of the plan of the story as a whole, chapter five is just one of those irritating no-mans-lands. Anyway, regardless of the aforementioned problems, enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Burning with questions, his head spinning, Harry stared into the girl's eyes. He knew about Hogwarts, he remembered, but he still had so many questions. He didn't get what was going on. "Where are we going?" he asked in a whisper as Hermione fiddled with the necklace, her fingers moving at an incredible speed. "More like when are we going," she said, her tone flat as she concentrated. "And the answer is back to when you were ten."

"Why then?" Harry asked, reaching for Hermione's fingers before she slapped him away.

"Because," Hermione said, pausing to look up. "That's when things changed... at least I think... at least I hope..."

"You hope?" Harry asked, his voice reaching quite a high pitch in his panic.

"Look, after careful observation, I'm pretty sure that it was around that time that things changed, but I can't be _completely _sure. So what we have to do is pinpoint the moment and stop it from ever happening to begin with." Hermione said sighing and flicking the necklace. Everything around them was moving so quickly... so quickly backwards. Day changed to night and back so quickly that to Harry, the whole situation felt like an insane seizure. Before Harry could become used to the sensation, it was over. Harry was dizzy, but thankfully Hermione was too. "S-sorry about... errrr... that..." Hermione said, clutching her head as if to balance her thoughts. Harry was silent. Hermione pulled Harry into the bushed in front of the house as a young(er) Petunia walked out of the door with a bin-bag in her arms. She dumped it into the bin and walked back to the door, dragging out a young Harry. The older Harry's eyes widened. Petunia shoved another bin-bag into the boy's arms. "Like that!" she shrieked. "It's not that hard!" The young Harry nodded and struggled to take the large bin-bag over to the bin. As he threw the bag into the bin, his aunt slammed the door behind her and Harry was locked out.

"I remember this." the older Harry muttered in the bushes. "This was the day before Dudley's birthday..."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked. "And what happened on his birthday?"

"Well, they took me to the zoo and Dudley fell into the snake enclosure and... and Uncle Vernon told him off for being so stupid." Harry shrugged.

"That's it!" Hermione gasped. "Tomorrow is it?"

"Yeah... why is that when we have to fix things?" Harry asked.

"Yep. So we have to find somewhere to spend the night..." Hermione said.

"Don't you have a house?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Yes, but there is currently a ten year old Hermione living there... I think she'd be a bit worried if a sixteen year-old version of herself knocked on the door with strange middle-aged man asking to stay the night..."

"Fair point... can't we just use your timey thingy to skip to tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"No... we use it too much and he _will _find us." Hermione said.

"So where do we go?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed in annoyance and impatience.

"I don't know! We could always sleep in a tree or something..." Hermione suggested watching a young Harry bang furiously on his front door.

"In a tree? Are you mad? There's no way I'm sleeping outside." Harry whispered.

"Fine... why don't you just go back to your universe with your wife and kids... oh wait a minute... they're all dead!" Hermione said, getting a bit frustrated. Harry stared at her, his eyes blazing with fury. "Just because they weren't real to you, doesn't mean they weren't real to me." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'm s-sorry..." Hermione said, shaking her head, regretting her cruel approach. Harry frowned and got up from the bushes. The young Harry turned around and screamed. Harry's head burned. The young Harry kept screaming a high pitched, piercing scream. The surrounding turned an odd bright colouring. His mind was burning and he couldn't get that scream out of his head.

"Oh Harry you _dickhead_!" Hermione yelled "You've created a paradox!"

**Whoopsie... sorry about the swear-word, but I think the situation really required one. Anywho... yeah... a paradox... this really doesn't bode well, does it? So yeah, it may have been short, but it was sweet (if you don't mind me saying so myself). Righty-ho, on to some well deserved praised for another young-writer, I hate to have to do this so often, but I reaaaallly think you should read Loza-98's story... she's feeling down because my story is better than hers (kidding) so please read it... pretty pweeease? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it's been so long! I have had exams and my mum was on the computer and I had writer's block and... I'm sorry! But I've decided that no matter how difficult a story is, I must persevere to please my readers. Because you guys ROCK! **

**Chapter 6**

So Harry stood there cowering in the screams of that ten year old version of himself. Everything around him seemed to disintegrate apart from the two Harrys. It was nothing but the two of them and the screaming. Hermione's voice was like a distant murmur, trying to break through, but he couldn't make out words. The time-turner was lying on the floor between them, and Harry stared at it wondering how it had got there. He dived for it and picked it up. It felt cool in his sweaty palms. Harry stared at it, hoping it would bring him some amazing idea. It didn't. It started getting hotter until the time-turner scorched his hands. He dropped and and crushed it with his foot. The young Harry fell to the floor at that point, unconscious. The world returned to its normal state, but something was wrong, it felt eerie and strange, a bit like the calm before a storm. Harry looked at Hermione who was glaring at him. "If he's dead," she said, stepping towards Harry. "I will kill you."

"Well then shouldn't we help him?" Harry asked, looking at the poor boy.

"Of course we can't. If either of us touch him it'll just make things worse. I mean, not only are you from another universe, you've traveled in time. Destroying the time-turner was just the end of the storm, but we're still left with the damage." Hermione said, calmed down after the shock of the situation.

"Well, everything seems fine." Harry shrugged.

"That's the problem with a paradox. You never know what it's going to mess up. You have to be super-observant, because even a tiny problem could mess up the whole universe." Hermione said, sighing.

"I think you've done enough damage as it is," a mysterious, cold voice spoke from behind the two of them. Hermione froze and a hand rested on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Her breathing was deep and loud, her eyes wide. "Hello, Miss Granger. I thought I'd find you here."

"P-g-h-mmmmmm." was all Hermione could say. Harry was staring straight at Voldemort. The whole world seemed to have become infinitely cold and dull. As harry breathed, his breath condensed instantly in the air. "Speechless in my presence," Voldemort said, walking slowly around Hermione to face her. "I should be pleased, but you're meddling and meddlers have to die.."

"No-" Hermione's voice was a mere squeak and she closed her eyes and tensed up.

"No-one will die today." said another calm voice from behind. Voldemort suddenly tensed up, and with a wave of his wand, he was gone. Hermione turned to see Dumbledore standing before her. She sighed and relaxed. She ran over to hug the familiar man. "I had a feeling you were struggling. When you broke that time-turner, I felt it. I knew something must have been wrong." Dumbledore said. He looked over at Harry, who stared back.

"Harry created a paradox." Hermione said.

"One mustn't tell tales, Miss Granger. However, one mustn't go about creating paradoxes," Dumbledore shot a look at Harry, who was standing there, silent. "Have you found the change?"

"Not yet," Hermione said. "Do you think you can help?"

"I'm afraid not, I have to be back at Hogwarts in our time. But I'm sure you'll be in need of a replacement time-turner to get you back afterwards." Dumbledore handed Hermione a new time-turner, glistening in the light of the setting sun.

Dubledore disappeared and Harry just stood there staring at Hermione. "Come on," she said. "We have to locate the damage." she strolled off and Harry ran to catch up.

"Who was that guy?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Yeah," another voice said from behind them. "Your accomplice."

Hermione tensed up again beside Harry. "What are _you_ doing here?" she turned to face herself.

"Harry, step away from her," the other Hermione yelled. "I haven't been here for a long time."

Harry stood still, confused still as both Hermiones stood facing each other.

"What are you talking about?" the first Hermione said, slowly approaching the other. "I've been here the whole time. I don't know who you are, but I think it's time you stopped meddling and went back to wherever you came from."

"I'm going to end this!" the second Hermione yelled, drawing her wand. Harry stood, staring, an innocent by-stander.

"Go on then! Fight me! But I won't go without a fight!" the first yelled, drawing her wand. The other Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and yelled the worst of the unforgiveable curses. He fell straight to the floor. The first Hermione started screaming, she dropped the time-turner and the sky began to flash with lightning as her screams filled the air. Rain poured from the sky and the second Hermione stood there, her face plain as she stared at the first. First, Harry's body imploded and disappeared, followed by the first Hermione. Finally, there was only one Hermione who rushed over to the unconscious ten-year-old Harry who lay there. She opened his palm and placed a key into it. She scraped up the time-turner from the ground and twisted it one last time...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I know it may seem confusing, but if you have any queries as to what the hell just happened (without me telling you too much), please leave a review and I will respond ASAP, because I'm just so cool like that (kidding!) I can't apologise enough for making you wait, but absence makes the heart grow fonder... right? Or had you just lost hope... Either way, review if you've forgiven me :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry Potter. Ten year old boy in a cupboard. He opened his eyes as thin streaks of light crept through the slits in the door. He gripped his head as it ached. His dream had seemed so real... He dreamt of growing up, of having a family... of meeting a girl... and he felt death. It was a dream filled with feelings that were beyond a boy of ten years. His breaths were uneven and deep. It all felt so clear... he had felt things, the rain on his skin... he could recall an entire life in 12 hours of sleep. He sat up and looked around, trying desperately to take his mind off it, get back to reality. He sighed fell back into his bed until the banging of Dudley up above telling him it was time to get up. In that moment, Harry forgot completely about the dream he had...

**Six Years Later...**

Hermione spoke the password and the gargoyle spun down. She slowly stepped on and the gargoyle spun slowly back up. She lifter up her fist to knock, but with the first knock the door swung open. Dumbledore sat behind a desk. "Do come in," he said. Hermione took a deep breath and walked forward.

"You called for me, sir?" she asked. _Why am I so nervous?_ She thought to herself. _It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure... _

"Yes, I would like you to do something for me. It is never advisable to meddle with time, but this time, I can make an exception. I need you to kill Harry Potter," As Dumbledore spoke those words, Hermione gasped, and stumbled back slightly. "Do not worry, I am not speaking of the one you know, but I need for you to travel to a parallel universe and kill a thirty-six year old Harry. Do not fear as he is not the one you know. I have a time-turner which is already set. Don't waste time, Miss Granger."

"Sir... I don't know if I cam kill Harry Potter... no matter how different he may seem..." Hermione said, staring intently at the time-turner she had just been given.

"If you trust me, you can do it." Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione twisted the time-turner, on her way to kill Harry Potter...

**A/N: Yes, that was very short, and yes, that is the end. I'm sorry about that, but I don't want to get in too deep, because I can't do really long stories without losing interest, this one was hard enough. Now I'm going to write a summary of the story to clear anything up for you.**

**Voldemort altered Harry's past, creating an alternate reality. The Harry in the other reality grew up and lived his life. The Hermione who found him was a Hermione from another alternate reality the Voldemort created by altering Hermione's past. She was a plan to stall Harry for as long as possible and prevent his death, as his death would fix everything, and the longer they kept him alive, the faster the real universe would fade away with Harry inside. The real Hermione travelled back on her timeline to kill Harry thereby destroying the alternate reality. Everything resumed as normal. Any queries? Feel free to ask me in a PM or in a review. And as this is the final chapter, you really should review... or you're mean... and that would mean I wrote this whole thing for nothing :'( **

**SO REVIEW! Please? xx**

**Goodbye! More stories coming soon...**


End file.
